gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Utilisateur:Ad0rmidera
Hey :) thumb Je suis Adormidera, j'ai 17 ans et je suis fan de Glee depuis avril 2011 (soit récemment). C'est grâce à Darren Criss et à la Team Starkid que j'ai découvert Glee: on me parlait de cette série depuis longtemps et j'avais des à priori très négatif "ça va être quelque chose du genre High School Musical, ça ne m'intéresse pas". Puis sur Facebook, la team Starkid poste un lien vers une vidéo et un commentaire (approximativement celui-là): Who did cry watching the Darren Criss's cover of Somewhere Only We Know on Glee yesterday ? ça m'a surpris, Harry Freakin' Potter dans Glee ? Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je jette un coup d'oeil. Je suis tombée deux jours après par hasard sur un épisode en français Home Sweet Home et je me suis dit tout d'abord: mon dieu qu'elle horreur ces voix françaises. Puis j'ai trouvé Kurt adorable, et ma curiosité (et puis je n'avais pas vu Darren) m'a poussé à regarder les autres épisodes en VOST fr. Et j'ai adoré, tout simplement. J'ai adoré le personnage de Kurt puis l'acteur Chris Colfer. J'ai adoré la manière dont les soucis liés à l'homosexualité lorsqu'on est adolescent sont traités dans la série, lorsque dans les autres séries américaines généralement, ils mettent un couple gays humoristique qui a, à un moment ou à un autre, un problème avec l'adoption. Ce schéma dans les séries américaines est classique, et si c'est déjà bien que des personnages homosexuels soient représentés, j'aime le fait que l'homosexualité soit traité en profondeur dans Glee et de manière inédite il me semble. J'ai beaucoup "aimé" (dans le sens trouver ça intéressant) que la série montre l'homophobie qui entraîne par la suite une peur de sortir du placard des personnages qui se découvrent homosexuels, la peur donc, les soucis liés concrétements à la sexualité, le regard des parents, la tolérance, le courage,...etc Je trouve ça bien et intéressant. ça révèle ainsi des personnages profonds tels Kurt (bien que parfois il soit un peu "cliché-gamine de 8 ans", ce personnage montré comme faible est très fort psychologiquement je trouve). J'adore également Mercedes, qui si elle est un peu caricaturale du personnage représentant les blacks américains, j'aime justement ce côté grande-gueule, ce côté je m'assume telle que je suis (malgré quelques doutes dans la saison 1), et puis elle a une voix tout simplement extraordinaire... J'adore Santana et Britanny également, la première pour sa voix également, son côté à la fois garce mais en même temps fille sensible et amoureuse qui ne s'assume pas, et la deuxième a la naïveté d'une enfant adorable dans un corps d'adulte accomplie. Les deux ensembles sont adorables. J'aime beaucoup Rachel et Quinn. J'aime Rachel lorsque c'est une peste qui s'améliore. Dans la saison 1 c'est une tête à claque, dans la saison 2 elle s'améliore et si elle reste égoïste, elle évolue, elle se rend compte de ses erreurs et elle avance. Son dilemne à la fin de la saison 2 sur ses amours ou son avenir m'a touché et j'espère que ça sera plus exploité dans la saison 3. J'appréciais beaucoup Quinn à la fin de la saison 1, elle avait évolué, puis dans la saison 2 elle a régressé. Dommage... J'adore le couple Kurt/Blaine (oui, j'adorais Darren Criss bien avant de le reconnaître dans Glee... A Very Potter Musical/Sequel sont juste fantastiques et quelle surprise de retrouver un visage familier dans Glee !), qui est certes cliché (les deux homosexuels qui aiment tous les deux la mode et qui sont très effeminés, bon...) mais que je trouve adorable, notamment lors de Prom Queen et de la scène finale. Ils ont une alchimie particulière ensemble, ils sont juste mignons. J'aime le Santana/Britanny, spécialement pour Santana qui ne s'assume pas et les scènes où elles pleurent (notamment la chanson qu'elles chantent avec Gwyneth Paltrow, Landslide), je les trouve très émouvantes. J'aime aussi l'esquisse du Sam/Mercedes et j'ai hâte de voir comment leur relation sera exploité dans la saison 3. J'aime également le Furt (Kurt/Finn) en tant que brothership parce que leur relation est basé sur du gravier si je puis dire (propos homophobes de Finn, amour de Kurt pour Finn,...) mais les moments entre eux, spécialement dans Mariages sont très tendres et adorables. En faites, j'adore simplement les relations fraternelles lorsque justement, elles ne le sont pas. J'adore la relation Rachel/Kurt également, qui évolue et qui est touchante je trouve sur des personnages qui ont tant en communs mais qui ne partagent jamais ensemble. Je persiste: si les ND veulent gagner les Nationales, il leur faut un duo Rachel/Kurt (et pas Finchel pitié...), un solo Santana ou Mercedes et une chanson de groupe incluant TOUS les ND. Voilà j'ai posté ma requête xD. Par contre je déteste le Finn/Rachel. Séparement, je n'ai rien contre les personnages mais ensemble, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont ch*ants, qu'est-ce qu'ils manquent de saveurs et de profondeur. Je sature de ces deux là. Je suis déçue que l'on ne voit pas plus de relation d'amitié avec Quinn/Rachel (dans Prom Queen, j'ai trouvé la scène dans les toilettes émouvantes), pas plus de Quinn/Mercedes (ébauché joliment dans la saison 1 puis complètement disparue dans la saison 2 sans raison), de Rachel/Kurt, de Furt, ... Bref je trouve qu'il y a matière à faire au niveau des relations entre personnages :) Personnellement, j'ai préféré la saison 2 (plus centrée sur Kurt, sur Britanna,...) que la saison 1 (Finchel), plus variée et plus prodonde et j'attends donc beaucoup, beaucoup de la saison 3. thumb|left Mes chansons préférés sont: SAISON 1: J'ai moins aimé les chansons de la saison 1 par rapport à celles de la saison 2 mais si je dois choisir: Solo: J'hésite entre Beth, Don't rain on my parade et I am telling you. Je trouve ces trois interprétations magnifiques, dans des genres totalement différents. Duo: Je ne sais pas s'il compte comme un duo mais je trouve Defying Gravity magnifique. Et Hello (j'adore la voix de Jonathan Groff) Groupe: J'ai bien aimé Bad Romance (exploit sachant que je ne suis pas trop fan de Lady Gaga), Somebody to love, My life would suck without you ''et ''Imagine. SAISON 2: Il m'est assez impossible de trouver une seule performance préférée dans chaque catégorie... Solo: J'ai beaucoup aimé I want to hold your hand, Ain't no way, Valerie, Fat Bottomed Girl, Toucha-toucha-toucha touch me... il m'est très dur de choisir un solo particulier. Duo: Entre Happy Days/Get Happy, Don't Cry for me Argentina, Rolling in the Deep (je fonds pour la voix de Jonathan Groff) et I feel Pretty/Unpretty, il m'est impossible de choisir. Groupe:'' Times Wrap'', Born this way, Pure Imagination, Start me Up/Livin on a prayer... Mes contributions * Mes pages préférées * Chris Colfer * Darren Criss * The Glee Project * Opération : Piano violet